leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Pokémon Fan Club Chairman/Games/Hoenn/Quotes/RSE
First time talking to :"Er-hem! I am the of the é ! Being the , I am naturally the most important! No one can best me when it comes to raising é . No one! In any , my victory is a foregone conclusion! But, that would deprive others of their enjoyment. So I now while away my time examining the é of others. It is marvelous to witness how others have raised é . The contented faces of properly raised é ... The kind and loving gazes of their ... My heart is overwhelmed - there is so much happiness. Oh my! Excuse me! I seem to have nattered on far too long! Please, do allow me to examine your é and see how it's grown." :"Er-hem! I am the of the é ! Being the , I am naturally the most important! No one can best me when it comes to raising é . No one! Well, let me tell you about é . They're events where one can show off é for the world to see! However, they're held in far-off towns, so I cannot participate often enough. That is why we gather here to show off our é , and have others show us theirs. é ! Please! Allow me to examine how you have raised your é . It delights me no end to see é raised by other . The happy expressions of é raised with proper care... The kindly eyes of the that nurtured and raised the é ... The very thought fills my heart to overwhelming with joy. Oh! I do beg your pardon! Forgive me for prattling on so! Please! Allow me to examine how much your é has grown!|If player has already participated in a Contest; if not, this is what he will say to when talked up to subsequent times}}" * When talked to again without participating in a Contest before :"The é of a who has entered a é ... That, I would like to see. * Subsequent times :"How is your é growing? Allow me to examine it. Hm, hm... I see... Hmmm..."'' :* If no condition is maxed :"It's not bad, but it's not good, either... You, the , must put more effort into raising this é ! For instance, may I suggest that you give it more s?" :* If a condition is maxed, but the Bag is full :"Oh, my... Your é is growing quite well, so you deserve a reward. Unfortunately, you have no space for this in your . :* If a condition is maxed :"Your , it is growing in a most impressive manner! It is one fine specimen! But! If you let it hold this, it would grow even better! Indeed!"'' ::* For maxed stat ::"Let a é hold that . Everyone will recognize the coolness of that é !" ::* For maxed stat ::"Let a é hold that . Its beauty will be accentuated much more than now!" ::* For maxed stat ::"Let a é hold that . It will draw out the cuteness of the é some more!" ::* For maxed stat ::"Let a é hold that . That will enhance the smartness of é !" ::* For maxed stat ::"Let a é hold that . It will bolster your é 's toughness so much more!" * After getting all the scarves :"I am sorry, but I've nothing else to give you! Nothing at all! After all, you're blessed with the gift of raising é without resorting to any items!"